Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter II
Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter II Treść Oryginał= Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter II Return to Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter I. I told in the first chapter of my story how I became a vampire and of my first kill. While it might (and, indeed, should) horrify the reader that my first victim was a friend of the mortal I used to be, it is my understanding that they are not uncommon first kills. I left the snow white corpse in the alley and ran to the only place I felt perversely safe, the masoleum. For the first couple days of my undeath, I starved myself while I considered my fate. I relearned what I was capable of doing, and found that I was stronger, faster, tougher, and more agile than before. I had powers that as a knight I had only seen powerful mages wield. Later, I discovered additional abilities, such as a total immunity to disease. Helpful when descending on a plague-stricken city like a jackal. I also found my weaknesses. I could no longer stand the light of the sun -- exposure to it for longer than a few seconds burned me terribly. It also pained me to enter temples and other places of worship. The worst effect, of course, had to be my blood lust. If I did not kill a warm blooded creature once a night and drink its blood, my hunger would gnaw at me, and any wounds I suffered would not heal no matter how much I rested. Is this the moment for me to admit that there was a time I loved being a bloodsucking creature of the night? It is not impossible to live only at night, merely occasionally inconvenient. And I wouldn't have to kill humans every night, merely warm-blooded creatures. Orcs have a delicious, rich brothy blood; rats are a little sweet for the only meal of the night; werewolves are a real treat, almost decadent the tincture between human and beast. A real gourmet's delight. About a month after I died, I was having the best time of my life. One night, I received a letter from someone who said he was "family." Curious, I went to visit him at his tavern, and was told about the tribe of vampires to which I belonged -- the Montalion. In return for me performing certain duties for the "family," the man at the inn would train my in my vampiric abilities and skills. Though I never got very much detail, I surmised that the two main differences between the different vampire clans is geography and powers. Montalion alone have the gift for teleportation, but the other eight have powers of their own. My mentor (that is the title he used) would congratulate me after each mission I performed, and came to trust me more and more. If asked, he would tell me about the Montalion's newest alliances, who they were manipulating, who they were stalking. It was then I started to become frightened at last. They, and all of their rival clans, were draining the blood of Tamriel itself. I panicked. I had to find a cure. But nowhere could I find any book or rumor suggesting that vampirism is anything but permanent. So I resolved to kill myself, but I wanted to bring the Montalion down with me. I joined guilds they opposed, and failed any mission given to me spectacularly. I thought my mentor would turn against me, but he only became quieter, less forthcoming with information, never violent. He was not concerned. He had probably seen vampires like me before. Here's why he never attacked me: immortals can afford to be eternally patient. At last, he refused to give me any further missions. He wouldn't even talk with me, but he never left his tavern. I could come and go, and he'd watch but never talk. That's when I got another letter. There are several of us, you see, former vampires who know what to look for. We're patient too: we learned it in our unlife. We watch and listen, and anonymously contact the vampires we know wish to end the curse. Ending the curse is possible, but only just. It is very dangerous, but when you are cursed, the only real danger is no escape. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Wampiry Zatoki Illiac, Rozdział II Powrót do Wampirów Zatoki Illiac, Rozdziału I. Opowiedziałem w pierwszym rozdziale mojej historii, jak stałem się wampirem i o moim pierwszym zabójstwie. Podczas gdy może to (i, w rzeczy samej, powinno) przerażać czytelnika, że moją pierwszą ofiarą była przyjaciółka śmiertelnika, którym byłem, moje rozumowanie mówi, że nie jest to nieczęstym pierwszym mordem. Pozostawiłem białe jak śnieg zwłoki w alei i uciekłem do jedynego miejsca, gdzie czułem się przewrotnie bezpiecznie, mauzoleum. Przez pierwsze parę dni mojej nieumarłości, głodziłem się, gdy rozważałem swój los, na powrót nauczyłem się, do czego jestem zdolny i zauważyłem, że jestem silniejszy, szybszy, twardszy i gibkszy niż przedtem. Miałem moce, które jako rycerz widziałem, tylko potężni magowie dzierżą. Potem odkryłem dodatkowe zdolności tak jak absolutna odporność na choroby. Pomocne, gdy nawiedza się jak szakal dotknięte plagą miasto. Również odkryłem słabości. Nie mogłem już dłużej wytrzymać światła słońca -- wystawienie na nie na dłużej niż kilka sekund przypalało mnie okropnie. Także sprawiało mi ból wchodzenie do świątyń i innych miejsc kultu. Najgorszym efektem oczywiście, musiała być moja żądza krwi. Jeśli nie zabiłem cieplej krwistej istot raz na noc i nie wypiłem jej krwi, mój głód zagryzał mnie, a żadna z ran, których doznałem, nie leczyłaby się, nieważne jak długo bym nie odpoczywał. Czy to jest ten moment, bym przyznał, że był czas, w którym kochałem być krwiopijną potworą nocy? To nie niemożliwe, by żyć tylko w nocy, zaledwie okazjonalnie niewygodne. I nie musiałem zabijać ludzi każdej nocy, ledwie ciepłokrwiste stworzenia. Orkowie mają pyszną, bogatą rosolną krew, szczury są trochę za słodkie na jedyny posiłek w nocy, wilkołaki są prawdziwym przysmakiem, prawie dekadencką mieszanką między człowiekiem a bestią. Prawdziwa rozkosz smakosza. Po miesiącu jak umarłem, miałem najlepszy czas w moim życiu. Jednej nocy otrzymałem list od kogoś, kto mówił, że był „rodziną.” Ciekawy, udałem się go spotkać w jego tawernie i powiedziano mi o plemieniu wampirów, do którego należałem – Montalion. W zamian dla mnie za czynienie pewnych prac dla „rodziny ” mężczyzna w gospodzie trenowałby mnie w mych wampirycznych zdolnościach i umiejętnościach. Choć nigdy nie otrzymałem szczegółów, domyśliłem się, że dwie główne różnice między różnymi wampirzymi klanami to geografia i moce, Montalion same posiadają dar teleportacji, ale pozostała ósemka również ma własne moce. Mój mentor (taki jest tytuł, którego używał) gratulował mi po każdym zadaniu, które wypełniłem i rósł w zaufaniu do mnie coraz bardziej i bardziej. Jeśli spytany, powiedziałby mi o nowych sojuszach Montalion, kogo manipulowali, kogo śledzili. To było wtedy, gdy w końcu się zaczynałem bać. Oni i wszystkie ich rywalizujące klany, wysysali krew samego Tamriel. Spanikowałem. Musiałem znaleźć lekarstwo. Lecz nigdzie nie mógłbym znaleźć żadnej książki, czy pogłoski sugerujących, że wampiryzm nie jest permanentny. Więc postanowiłem to rozwiązać poprzez zabicie siebie, ale chciałem zabrać ze sobą Montalion. Dołączyłem do gildii, której byli oni przeciwni i nawalałem spektakularnie, każde dane mi zadanie, myślałem, że mój mentor obróciłby się przeciw mnie, ale on stał się tylko cichszy, mniej przychylny z informacjami, nigdy agresywny. Nie był zaniepokojony. Prawdopodobnie przedtem widział już wampiry takie jak ja. Taki jest powód, dla którego nigdy mnie nie zaatakował: Nieśmiertelni mogą być cierpliwi przez wieczność. W końcu odmówił dawania mi jakichkolwiek dalszych misji. Nawet by ze mną nie rozmawiał, ale nigdy nie opuścił swej tawerny, mogłem przychodzić i odchodzić, i patrzałby na mnie, ale nigdy nic nie mówił. To wtedy otrzymałem kolejny list. Jest kilku nas, widzisz, byłych wampirów, którzy wiedzą czego szukać. Jesteśmy też cierpliwi: nauczyliśmy się tego w naszym nieżyciu. Obserwujemy i słuchamy, i anonimowo kontaktujemy się z wampirami, o których wiemy, że chcą zakończyć klątwę. Kończenie klątwy jest możliwe, ale tylko właśnie… jest bardzo niebezpieczne, ale gdy jesteś przeklęty, jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem jest brak ucieczki. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki